First Love
by Kusanagi de Tsurugi
Summary: Setelah winter war berakhir, Karin bertemu kembali dengan Hitsugaya dan jatuh cinta padanya. Inilah pertama kalinya Karin meresakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta kepada seseorang. song fic...RnR please...XD


Disclaimer: Either BLEACH and First Love song are not mine...XD

* * *

**First Love**

"Karin-chan...Karin-chan..." Seseorang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Hu'uh?...Ada apa Yuzu?" tanyaku pada kembaranku.

Every one can see  
There's a change in me  
They all say I'm not the same  
Kid I used to be...

"Ada apa denganmu? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali melamun," tanya Yuzu lagi.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak menyadarinya," tanyaku walaupun sebenarnya aku juga merasakan kalau akhir-akhir ini aku sering melamun.

"Gezz...sudah satu minggu ini kau sering sekali melamun. Apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang kau pikirkan Karin-chan?" tanya Yuzu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Huf..." aku menghela nafas.

Sebenarnya...semenjak seminggu yang lalu aku terus memikirkan seseorang yang akhirnya bertemu kembali setelah 2 tahun berlalu. Seorang shinigami berambut putih dengan mata emerald terindah yang pernah aku lihat, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Seminggu yang lalu...

Aku dan teman-temanku baru saja selesai berlatih sepak bola seperti biasanya saat aku melihat Toushiro. Walaupun sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya, aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Shinigami bermata emerald yang pernah membantuku bertandingan melawan anak SMP dan juga menyelamatkan nyawaku dari hollow 2 tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu Toushiro sedang duduk di besi pembatas jalan sambil menatap langit senja sama seperti saat aku pertama kali berbicara padanya. Setelah dua tahun berlalu, Toushiro sedikit berubah. Dia terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa dan bertambah tinggi. Tapi, warna rambutnya yang seputih salju dan mata emeraldnya yang indah sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Toushiro...!" panggilku sambil berlari kearahnya, "sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, apa kau masih mengingatku?"

Lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku, "Kau...Kurosaki Karin kan?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan mata emeraldnya.

Entah kenapa saat Toushiro menatapku, jantungku berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Dalam dadaku, aku merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sangat sulit ku ungkapakan dengan kata-kata. Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan karena baru pertama kali aku merasakannya.

"Karin-chan...Karin-chan..." pangil Yuzu lagi.

"Hu'uh?" tanyaku bingung.

"Gezz...kau melamun lagi..." kata Yuzu sambil melembung.

Don't go out and play  
I just dream all day  
They don't know what's wrong with me  
And I'm too shy to say...

Aku menatap langit dari dalam kamarku. Langit terlihat begitu biru dan cerah. Hawanya pun tidak begitu panas. Hari yang sangat cocok untuk berlatih sepak bola. Tapi entah kemapa aku merasa tidak ingin bermain.

"Karin-chan...Ryohei, Kazuya, Kei dan Heita datang menjemputmu untuk bermain sepak bola," panggil Yuzu.

"Aku sedang ingin bermain Yuzu," jawabku sambil terus menatap langit. Entah mengapa saat melihat awan putih di langit aku jadi teringat dengan Toushiro.

"Tak seperti biasanya kau menolak ajakan bermain bola," kata Yuzu, "apa kau sedang sakit Karin-chan?" tanya Yuzu dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yuzu, hanya saja...aku merasa sedang tidak ingin bermain," jawabku sambil tersenyum pada yuzu. Aku tidak ingin membuat Yuzu khawatir.

"Hump...kau benar-benar aneh, Karin-chan," kata Yuzu sambil melembung.

"Masaki...akhirnya putri-putri kita sudah dewasa," teriak ayahku yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku, "Karin-chan akhirnya menemukan cinta pertamanya," kata ayahku sambil menangis dan memeluk foto ibuku.

"Benar kah itu Karin-chan?" teriak Yuzu serta Ichi-nii dan Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam kamarku.

"Itu...anu...uh..." wajahku merona. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya pada mereka.

"Akh...ternyata benar!" teriak Ichi-nii, "Karin...cepat kata kan siapa anak laki-laki itu!" tanya Ichi-nii sambil memegang pundakku. Kelihatanya sifat overprotectivenya kumat lagi. Hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya ketika Yuzu menyukai Jinta. Begitu mengetahuinya, Ichi-nii langsung mengintrogasi dan mengancam akan membankai Jinta jika ia berani menyakiti Yuzu. Walaupun tanpa Ichi-nii, aku bersumpah akan menghajar Jinta jika ia berani menyakiti perasaan Yuzu yang begitu bersih.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyaku pura-pura bodoh, "aku tidak menyukai siapapun!" teriakku sambil berlari keluar rumah. Aku malu untuk mengakuinya kalau aku sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

It's my first love...  
What I'm dreaming on  
When I go to bed  
When I lay my head upon my pillow  
Don't know what to do...

Aku berlari melewati Ryohei, Kei, Kazuya dan Heita ketika keluar rumah. Aku tidak memperdulikan mereka ketika mereka mengejar dan memanggil-manggil namaku. Yang ingin ku lakukan sekarang ini hanyalah berlari. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kemana aku berlari. Aku hanya berlari mengikuti kemana kakiku membawaku. Hingga aku sadar kalau aku sudah sampai di atas bukit kota Karakura tempat Toushiro biasa duduk menatap langit. Aku pun menyadari, mungkin dalam hatiku aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Toushiro.

"Dasar bodoh...dia tidak mungkin ada di sini..." bisikku sambil duduk di besi pembatas jalan tempat Toushiro biasa duduk.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'dia'?" tanya seseorang dari belakangku.

Sepontan akupun menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat Toushiro berdiri tepat di belakangku. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajahku.

"To...Toushiro..." kataku kaget. Wajahku pun menjadi merona melihat wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm itu.

Sisa hari itu pun ku lalui dengan terus terbayang-bayang wajah Toushiro. Bahkan ketika aku meletakkan kepalaku di bantalku, wajah dan suara Toushiro terus terngiang dalam kepalaku. Apakah ini yang namanya cinta?

My first love...  
He thinks that I'm too young  
He doesn't even know  
Wish that I could show him  
What I'm feeling  
Because I'm feeling my first love...

"Hei Toushiro...bagaimana dengan Soul Society?" tanyaku kepada Toushiro.

"Masih seperti biasannya," katanya sambil menghela nafas. Sekarang ini kami jadi sedang berada di tempat favorit Toushiro, bukit tempat di mana langit bisa terlihat dengan jelas di kota Karakura.

"Kelihatanya tugas menjadi taichou sangat berat ya?" tanyaku lagi. Toushiro menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku. Aku merasakan darah di tubuhku berkumpul di kepalaku, ya...wajahku merona. Lalu aku menolehkan kepalaku kesisi yang lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah. Uh...kenapa setiap aku bertatapan wajah dengannya wajahku merona seperti ini? jantungku juga berdegup sangat keras.

"Tidak juga..." jawabnya sambil kembali menatap langit yang sekarang mulai gelap. Dan bulan mulai muncul menampakkan pesonanya. Lalu aku kembali menatap Toushiro, mata emeraldnya nampak berkilauan memantulkan cahaya senja bagaikan batu jambrut, "ada orang-orang yang selalu membantu pekerjaanku. Walaupun Matsumoto pemalas, dia selalu membantuku ketika aku membutuhkannya. Begitu juga dengan anggota divisi yang lain..."

"Toushiro..." panggilku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil kembali menatapku.

"Uh...tidak jadi..." kataku sambil mengeleng-gelenglan kepalaku panik. Gawat...wajahku merona lagi.

"Dasar anak aneh..." katanya.

'Aku menyukaimu Toushiro...'

Mirror on the wall...  
Does he care at all?  
Does he ever notice me?  
Could he ever found?

"Ichi-nii...aku ingin menanyakan soal PR ku..." panggilku sambil membuka pintu kamar Ichi-nii. Aku sangat terkejut melihat Toushiro ada di kamar itu, kelihatannya Toushiro, Rukia dan Ichi-nii sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, "Toushiro..." gumamku pelan.

"Maaf Karin...aku ada urusan penting mendadak," kata Ichi-nii sambil memasukkan tanganya kedalam mulut boneka singa berwarna orange. Lalu ia mengeluarkan pil berwarna hijau dari dalam boneka itu, "bertanyanya nanti saja ya..."

"Aaa...ya..." jawabku sambil menganggukan kepalaku. Mataku masih terus menatap Toushiro berharap dia menyadari kehadiranku dalam kamar Ichi-nii.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi duluan, Kurosaki..." katanya sambil melompat keluar jendela. Detik kemudian dia menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Aaa..." itu suara yang hanya bisa keluar dari mulutku ketika Toushiro pergi. Pada hal aku ingin sekali berbicara padanya.

Ichi-nii lalu menelan pil hijau itu lalu keluar dari tubuhnya menjadi shinigami. Setelah winter war berakhir Ichi-nii menjelaskan padaku dan Yuzu alasan mengapa dia sering sekali menghilang juga semua tentang shinigami. Aku yang pada dasarnya memang sudah pernah melihat shinigami juga Ichi-nii berubah jadi shinigami didepan mataku bisa langsung mengerti cerita Ichi-nii. Berbeda dengan Yuzu yang tidak pernah melihat shnigami. Walaupun awalnya Yuzu sulit mempercayainnya, tetapi akhirnya dia percaya karena semua itu memang benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku pergi dulu Karin," kata Ichi-nii sambil melompat keluar jendela. Begitu juga dengan Rukia.

Setelah mereka semua pergi aku lalu kembali ke kamarku. Aku lalu melihat bayangan wajahku di cermin, cemberut. Ya...sekarang ini aku merasa sangat kesal karena Toushiro sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatanganku saat datang ke kamar Ichi-nii apa lagi menyapaku.

"Toushiro sama sekali tidak peduli padaku," kataku kesal kepada bayanganku dicermin.

Tell me teddy bear...  
Why love is so unfair?  
Will I ever find a way?  
An answer to my pray

Suatu malam aku tebangun tepat tengah malam. Aku menatap bulan purnama yang memancarkan cahaya perak dengan indahnya dari jendela kamarku. Sekilas wajah Toushiro terlintas dalam benakku. Lalu aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan bayang wajah Toushiro. Tetapi bayangan itu tidak mau hilang dari benakku. Dalam kepalaku sekarang wajah, suara serta sorotan mata Toushiro terbesit berulang-ulang bagaikan sebuah film. Kepala dan hatiku sekarang ini hanya dipenuhi ole Toushiro dan Toushiro. Tapi apakah Toushiro juga memikirkanku?

"Karin...kau masih belum tidur?" tanya seseorang.

Lalu aku menolehkan kepalaku hanya untuk melihat boneka singa berwarna orange berdiri di meja dekat jendela. Ichi-nii menyuruh Kon menjagaku dan Yuzu ketika ia sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Aku menatap Kon, "Neh...Kon..."

"Hm...?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa cinta itu tidak adil ya? Aku terus memikirkannya tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia memikirkanku atau tidak," kataku.

For my first love...  
What I'm dreaming on  
When I go to bed  
When I lay my head upon my pillow  
Don't know what to do

"Karin...!" panggil Toushiro ketika ia melihatku pulang latihan sepak bola. aku ingin menjawab panggilanya. Tetapi sekarang ini aku sedang merasa kesal dan tidak mood, oleh karena itu tidak mempedulikan Toushiro dan berlari pulang kerumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung menuju kamarku dan melompat ke atas tempat tidurku. Setelah ku pikir-pikir kenapa aku marah pada Toushiro? Pada hal ia tak berbuat salahan padaku. Apa mungkin aku masih kesal padanya karena ia pernah tidak mempedulikan ku? Tapi kan saat itu sedang dalam keadaan penting, wajar kalau ia tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Aku benar-benar seperti anak kecil begitu saja menjadi marah padanya.

Aku menggulingkan badanku kesamping untuk melihat keluar jendela. Sekarang ini langit sudah sangat gelap. Mungkin sekarang ini Toushiro marah karena aku tidak menghiraukannya tadi. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Toushiro.

"Akh...aku benar-benar bodoh!" teriakku kesal sambil memejamkan mataku. Aku harus minta maaf padanya jika bertemu dengannya lagi.

My first love...  
He thinks that I'm too young  
He doesn't even know  
Wish that I could show him what I'm feeling

Tuk...tuk...

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk jendela kamarku. Lalu aku membuka mataku dan melihat Toushiro berdiri di depan jendelaku...

"AaaaAaa..." teriakku kaget.

Lalu Toushiro pun meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya memberi isyarat padaku agar tidak berisik, "SsHhh...jangan berisik!" katanya.

Sepontan aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tanganku dan mengangguk. Aku lalu membuka jendela kamarku dan membiarkan Toushiro masuk kedalam kamarku.

Setelah Toushiro duduk di kursi meja belajarku lalu aku bertanya kepadanya, "Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyaku ketus. Entah kenapa aku bertanya sedingin itu padanya padahal aku tidak menginginkannya.

Toushiro menghela nafas dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Lalu ia menatapku, "Kenapa kau menghindariku tadi?" tanyanya.

Mendadak aku merasakan kalau wajahku merona. Lalu aku menolehkan wajahku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang merona, "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku dengan nada ketus lagi. Akh...aku ini kenapa sih? "kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya? Kau kan tidak pernah peduli padaku?" tanyaku lagi sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dadaku.

Toushiro lalu menarik sebelah tanganku dan menatap mataku langsung, "Tentu saja aku peduli padamu?"

"Ke...kenapa?" tanyaku panik. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdegup dengan keras dan wajahku menjadi panas.

"Itu karena..." Toushiro menundukkan kapalanya tetapi aku bisa melihatnya kalau wajahnya merona. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan menatap mataku lagi, "karena aku menyukaimu, Karin."

Saat ini aku merasa waktu terhenti. Mendadak kepalaku menjadi kosong tapi aku merasakan suatu perasaan yang meluap-luap di dadaku, 'Barusan Toushiro mengatakan kalau ia menyukaiku. Apakah aku salah dengar? ini bukan mimpi kan?' Tanyaku dalam hati tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja aku dengar.

Because I'm feeling my first love  
My first love...

"A...aku...juga menyukaimu, Toushiro..." jawabku dengan terbata-bata.

* * *

Yay...song fic ke-2 kusa...XD

Gomen kalau ceritanya ga nyambung sama lagunya.

Tiba-tiba aja kusanagi jadi pengen nulis fic ini setelah denger lagu first Love lagi setelah sekian lama.

He he he...

Kusa ngerasa kalau lagu ini cocok sama Karin.

So...ini lah hasilnya...

Yapz...if you like this fic, review please...XD

-kusanagi-


End file.
